


Coming Home

by wreathed



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola returns home to her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It’s nearly midnight and Nicola’s only just got home from the DoSAC offices, headache still throbbing; she’d take even more paracetamol if she hadn’t already exceeded the bloody recommended amount for one twenty-four hour period. James smiles warmly at her as she walks in (wearing trainers, not damn heels, however out-of-place Nikes look with a Jaeger skirt) and immediately drops the burdenous red cases (tonight, three, all full). Malcolm had launched an impressive tirade on them tonight, even for him, over their relatively minor cock-up – an unwelcome distraction for him from the spin he needed to employ after the news of the PM’s messy divorce had finally broken to the press. Nicola had felt like a lone figure among hundreds of dull faced men, the only one who even considered offering the PM privacy and sympathy. Dour he might be, but he could still _feel_.

Standing up as James mutes the motorsport running its course on the TV, he stands up and embraces her.

Nicola exhales slowly as she rests her head against his warm chest. Like always, he smells of Hugo Boss: generic, yes, but familiar to her.

“Glenn and a couple of the others are sleeping on the office sofas again tonight,” she says. “They’re all so alone. And at some point, they must have just stopped caring. Just stopped looking.”

“I’ll never leave you,” James murmurs in her ear. “I promise.” He kisses her, long and sweet, and Nicola feels relief wash over because she can still believe those words after all these years.


End file.
